A vehicular door includes a weather strip abutting on the surrounding region of an edge of a door opening portion of a vehicle body for preventing intrusion of water from the door opening portion into the inside of a vehicle. A technique for providing a front vehicular door with a weather strip is known from, for example, patent literature 1 below.
The technique known from patent literature 1 is providing a door mirror to a corner between a front top part of a door body and a front bottom part of a door sash. A mirror base of the door body is mounted to cover the door sash and a weather strip is provided on a vehicular inside of the door sash for preventing intrusion of water from a door opening portion into the inside of a vehicle.
The weather strip is retained on the door sash by fitting in a weather strip mounting portion of a U-shaped cross-section formed on the door sash. However, it is difficult for only the weather strip mounting portion to retain the weather strip near the corner between the front top part of the door body and the front bottom part of the door sash. As one measure against this, generally, a method for retaining the weather strip by clips is considered. In this case, however, it is difficult to provide clip insertion holes near the corner at which the front bottom part of the door sash is connected to the front top part of the door body. In addition, the provision of the clips makes the structure complex, requiring an additional cost. An improvement is needed to retain the weather strip in the corner as well as to prevent the weather strip from being lifted up.